Catalyst
by SilvernovaX
Summary: Catalyst's secondary definition is a person or group that makes something happen. That's why Akira named her group after that. She has plans, but a certain red-head interrupts these plans...
1. Default Chapter

hey evrybody. here i am, another attempt at a yu yu hakusho fic. note that I am notoriously known for not being able to finish stories, so don't get pissed with me if i don't finish my story. disclaimer- don't own any yuyu hakusho characters (yet...) but i do own akira. so read, enjoy and REVIEW.  
  
Hiei narrowed his fire colored eyes as he walked through the crowd.  
  
"You sense it too Hiei?" Kurama asked, noticing his suspicious expression.  
  
"Indeed. It feels rather weak, so I don't think its much of a problem." The fire demon replied, looking cautiously around.  
  
"Well then there's no need to go telling Yusuke and Kuwabara." Kurama said, feeling quite relieved.  
  
"True. The last thing they need is a demon on their lists."  
  
* * *  
  
Midterms. The demise of many A+ students. If the brainiacs could barely survive the rigorous testing, then the not-so-bright students would never make it.  
  
Among the latter group, Yusuke Urameshi and Kuwabara was among them. We meet our heroes outside of school, walking with a heavy algebra book in their hands.  
  
A true sign of the midterms. When punks and thugs pick up their dusty schoolbooks. Its amazingly quiet in school, except for the occasional thump as students' eyeview is blocked by their books, and bump into other people.  
  
"This is so screwed up! Who cares about some damn test!" Yusuke declared passionately, slamming his book down.  
  
"Shut up. Some people are trying to pass this grade." Kuwabara muttered, face still buried in his book.  
  
"See Yusuke? At least he's trying." Keiko said, pointing an accusing finger at him.  
  
"Easy for you to say. You'll get that A on all your tests. Midterms are gonna be a breeze for you." Yusuke grumbled.  
  
"You think everything's easy for me. I have to study hard, unlike you!" Keiko snapped back, building steam.  
  
Then a ring went off. Yusuke, once more saved by the bell.  
  
"Oh, there you go. Time for homeroom." Yusuke laughed off and trotted away. Needless to say, Keiko was considerably annoyed.  
  
Back with Yusuke, he sat down in his homeroom seat. Great. Every day I actually decide to come to school, everyone wants to piss me off, Yusuke thought.  
  
The hum of talking and laughter soon quieted down as the bell rang again. Kuwabara had run in very last second, book still in his face.  
  
"I don't think I'm going to pass this test." Kuwabara said in a panicky tone as he sat behind Yusuke.  
  
"Who cares? I don't need school." Yusuke grumbled.  
  
As Kuwabara was about to protest, the teacher interrupted with morning announcements. "Okay class. We have a new student at our school." The teacher paused.  
  
Then, a girl stepped out of the shadows. Teacher continued, "This is Ms. Akira Ai. I expect you to treat her with the same respect you show you and your peers." The students snickers were instantly silenced by the teacher's cold glare.  
  
Akira looked quite bored as she took her seat next to Kuwabara, who was looking at her strangely. Yusuke noticed the weird looks he was giving her and nudged him.  
  
"Why are ogling her?" Yusuke sneered. A foot came down on his. Kuwabara's, of course.  
  
"I wasn't doing that! She has a, well, uh..." Kuwabara trailed off.  
  
"A what?"  
  
"Nothing. I'll tell you later."  
  
Unfortunately, Akira had been listening the entire time. After all, Kuwabara was right next to her. A slow smirk spread over her face. So much for her stealth plan.  
  
* * *  
  
"Oh my. This is not good." Koenma, said, once more a worried expression crossing his face.  
  
This caught Kurama's attention. Him and Hiei were both waiting in Koenma's office, getting a report on an escaped demon.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kurama asked, now standing next to Koenma. He looked at the screen which was now showing a girl's face. A regular schoolgirl.  
  
"She looks like a normal human girl." Kurama said, squinting at the screen, scanning for anything out of place.  
  
"Akira Yaishe. Or Akira Ai, as she's called at school. And I can definitely tell you she is no regular kid." Koenma said, eyebrows scrunched in frustration.  
  
"Her name seems familiar." Hiei said, finally interested.  
  
"She's the notorious leader of the Catlalyst group. Escaped in the mortal world. Another nightmare. The bounty on her head is very high. If she's out on Earth, I can bet the bounty hunters will follow her." Koenma groaned, "She's luring more demons out."  
  
"What's her objective?" Hiei questioned.  
  
"I'm not sure yet. But the worst part is that she's going to the same school as Yusuke and Kuwabara are. They don't know yet. So she could stirke when their off-guard." Koenma added, playing his full role as Grim Reaper. And that was Botan's job.  
  
"Well we should tell them afterschool. I don't think she'd strike so quickly. There must be something she needs from them." Kurama reasoned.  
  
"We can only hope. Those oafs have a disadvantage." Hiei sneered.  
  
But Akira had a few tricks up her sleeves.  
  
* * *  
  
Akira's first day went by without a care in the world. Now that school was over, it was time for a good rest. Her plan had began perfectly, smooth as driving down a brand new road.  
  
Walking home, she felt quite peaceful walking down the sidewalk. Soon, she would succeed. And all would be right with the world. For her world, anyways.  
  
ooh. what'll happen next? what is Akira plotting? don't ask me. i'll find out when i write the next chappie. but remember to review! 


	2. Chapter 2

hullo. 2nd chappie here. thank you for reviewing! please keep it up. anyways, read on.  
  
"So what was that about in homeroom?" Yusuke asked, Kuwabara walking next to him. The usual crowd of students walked by, making their way home.  
  
"I dunno. Theres just a strange feeling I get from her. Her aura's like, different from everyone else. Its not that noticable, though." Kuwabara squirmed.  
  
"Ooh. Could it be love at first sight?" Yusuke teased.  
  
"No! But don't get me wrong. She is kinda cute..."  
  
"Whatever. Please stay on subject."  
  
"It's a very creepy feeling though."  
  
Of course. Kuwabara could sense spirit energy better than him, "D'you think she's human?"  
  
"Probably. She looks human enough."  
  
"It could be a disguise."  
  
Before they could continue their conversation, someone jumped down from a tree branch above them.  
  
"Hiei! Don't sneak up on us like that!" Yusuke exclaimed.  
  
"Hmph. Jumpy today, aren't you?" Hiei said, familiar sneer on his face.  
  
"So what do we owe the pleasure to for this lovely visit?" Yusuke said sarcastically.  
  
"Another mission, unfortunately." Hiei replied, rolling his eyes in annoyance.  
  
Yusuke edged away from Kuwabara. Kuwabara reacted like lightning.  
  
"Don't think about not letting me on the mission again, Urameshi!" He snapped, balling his fists threatiningly.  
  
"Oh no. You have a very important job." Hiei said, a secretive smile curling his lips.  
  
"Really! See, I knew that-" Kuwabara suddenly stopped, suspicion dawning on him, "Wait, whats this 'important job' I have?"  
  
Hiei merely shook his head and grinned again. They suddenly saw Kurama running towards them, bright hair flying behind him.  
  
"Sorry I'm late." Kurama said as he finally reached the group.  
  
"I was just filling Yusuke and Kuwabara in on their jobs." Hiei said, exchanging a mysterious smirk with Kurama.  
  
"Ok. So tell me whats going on? Another big, ugly demon?" Yusuke sighed.  
  
"Well, its a demon, but not a big ugly one. I think you may have met her already." Kurama said tentatively. Him and Hiei explained the situation they faced.  
  
"I knew that knew girl was weird!" Yusuke exclaimed.  
  
"Whoa! I'm not fighting a girl! You should all know my code." Kuwabara protested fiercely.  
  
"Nobody asked you to help in the first place." Yusuke groaned.  
  
"Don't worry. Your role has no need for violence." Kurama reassured.  
  
"Alright. Tell me what I have to do, and I'll consider it." Kuwabara said reluctantly.  
  
"We don't know too much about Akira or her group. You will spy on her to find out more on her. We already have found out where she is staying. You just have to fill in the missing pieces." Hiei said, with a rather sadistic grin.  
  
"Spy on a girl? I'm no pervert." Kuwabara said, obviously appalled by the idea.  
  
"I beg to differ-" Yusuke began.  
  
"Shut up Urameshi! I think you're better fit for a lowly job like this." Kuwabara interjected.  
  
"Fine. I suppose Yusuke and us will take all the glory, and you won't be able to help." Kurama said.  
  
This was quite the dillemma. You could almost see the steam come out his ears and the gears in his head turning as he contemplated. Finally, Kuwabara relented, "Fine. Don't have another choice..." he then added passionately, "Forgive me, Yukina!" (cue for group sigh)  
  
"Well then. Its settled. You can start now." Hiei said shortly and turned around.  
  
"Hey! I have to start now?" Kuwabara said in surprise.  
  
"It would be most convenient." Kurama shrugged.  
  
Kuwabara had the strangest expression on his face as they made their way to Akira's home. A cross between disgust and annoyance.  
  
"Wow. Nice pad." Yusuke said in awe as they stared at an elaborate mansion.  
  
"You idiot. Thats not the house. Next to it is the home." Hiei said, as if he was dealing the stupid. He pointed to a one-story house, which looked a bit shabby, "That is her dwelling."  
  
"Well then Kuwabara. Go ahead and do your stuff." Yusuke said, grin on his face.  
  
The spy took a deep gulp and bravely strided towards the house. Only to turn and run back to them.  
  
"Don't worry Kuwabara. Its for the sake of helping the world. Nothing to be ashamed of." Kurama said reassuringly and gently pushed him back towards Akira's home.  
  
Kuwabara once more put a brave front and ran to her house.  
  
"Nice lie." Yusuke commented as soon as Kuwabara was out of earshot.  
  
"Thank you." Kurama responded.  
  
Don't worry. Its just a girl. Kuwabara desperately tried to make himself feel better. So far, it was not going well.  
  
He dived into the backyard, as nimbly as he could. That, was of course, quite loud. Second floor, first window on the north wall. That was where her room was, as Hiei had instructed him. Kuwabara then spotted a tree. Convenient. Or at least he thought it was. When he had climbed the tree, he realized it was two windows away from Akira's room. He realized with irritation that he would have to jump.  
  
Launching himself off the branch, he barely managed to grip the windowsill. Pulling himself up with difficulty, he could see fairly well through blinds on the window. Lucky for him. He could make out Akira's figure moving about the room. Kuwabara desperately tried to see what she was doing.  
  
Suddenly, all movement stopped. Kuwabara felt an eerie sensation wash over him. He was barely able to shout when a hand broke through the glass of window and grabbed him by the throat.  
  
It was Akira! He realized with shock. She had lifted the blinds so they could see each other. And her hand had burst through the window, shattering the glass, and her hand didn't have a single scratch. Extreme speed was needed for a feat like that.  
  
"I was expecting one of you to come along." She said, intense green eyes fixed dangerously on him.  
  
Kuwabara was in a bad position. He was dangling above the ground, suspended by a hand holding him by the throat. He could feel his lungs begin to contract for air that wasn't there.  
  
Akira suddenly laughed. A demon, maniacal laugh. A laugh that sent coldness down his spine. "So. You're the spy thats been sent by the Spirit World. Pathetic." Her icy expression had returned, sending goosebumps all over Kuwabara's arms.  
  
And her eyes seemed to glow. It had an unearthly, strange light to them.  
  
"Let this be a message to your little group. Anyone who stands in my way will regret ever existing." She snarled. Her fist pulled back and suddenly collided with his face.  
  
It was powerful and just as painful. He doubted even Yusuke's punches could hurt that much. In his daze of pain, he realized Akira had let go of him, and he was falling. He hit the ground with a loud thud. Groaning, he slowly stood up, using the wall of the house as support.  
  
They had underestimated their enemy greatly.  
  
ok then. remember to review! 


	3. Chapter 3

hey. no reviews so far. i doubt anyone's reading this, but i shall stubbornly continue. heheh. anyways read (if anyone is reading) and review.  
  
"She hit you pretty hard there Kuwabara." Yusuke grinned as Kuwabara slapped an ice bag on his eye.  
  
"And her hand burst through the window without a scratch?" Kurama asked, impressed.  
  
"Hmph. Doesn't prove much. The astounding thing is that she was able to sense Kuwabara's spirit energy even though he was hiding it." Hiei harumphed. He then shot Kuwabara a wary glance, "You did cover your spirit energy, did you not?"  
  
The look on his face said it all. "How do you do that?"  
  
"Idiot! No wonder she spotted you so quickly. Can you do anything right?" Hiei said as he rounded on the cowering Kuwabara.  
  
"Nobody told me to." Kuwabara replied boldly.  
  
"Lets not forget that he has no common sense." Yusuke smirked.  
  
"Yusuke! You have a visitor!" His mother yelled from the other room.  
  
Botan pushed the door open, "Have you started on the case, because- oh!" She gasped when she saw Kuwabara's swollen, black eye. She then said in shock, "What in the world happened to you?"  
  
Kuwabara shrank back in embarrassment. He obviously wasn't going to say anything, so Yusuke did.  
  
"He got his ass kicked by a girl." Yusuke said, a fit of laughter coming up again.  
  
"Akira?" Botan immediately asked.  
  
"Its not funny." Kuwabara muttered, face still hidden by his ice pack.  
  
They explained the unusual events that had occured in the whole day. Botan sighed, "Once again you have underestimated the enemy. She probably has even more tricks up her sleeves. I have some more information on the group Akira runs."  
  
"Its called Catalyst if Hiei explained it right." Yusuke said.  
  
"Bingo!" Botan said her famed word, "Anyways we found out that they are also on Earth. We don't know exactly where they are, but we know that they must be in the city, close to their leader."  
  
"Have you figured out what she and her group wants?" Kurama asked, eyes turning serious.  
  
"No. They run very tight security on the top secret things. I doubt anyone could penetrate their plans." Botan said with another sigh of frustration.  
  
"If her group is in the city, I can spot them easily. Then I can persuade them into telling me what they're up to." Hiei said, familiar glint in his eyes when he said 'persuade'.  
  
Kurama stood silently. He knew Akira's last name, Yaishe, was something he had heard before. But for now, it would remain a mystery to him.  
  
* * *  
  
Akira sat in her room, staring at the moon. Her usually fierce emerald eyes held a softer sheen to them at the time. Although she seemed to have not a thought in her head by the relaxed expression on her face, hundreds of thoughts ran across her mind.  
  
This was one of her meditating moments. It was the time where she made decisions and plans that would effect Catalyst for better or for worse. So far, all her choices had led Catalyst in the direction she intended for it too.  
  
Suddenly, her eyes regained their fiery gleam. Akira would make sure it would stay that way.  
  
* * *  
  
It was late night. And Kurama still couldn't sleep. He generally had no trouble sleeping. But tonight was different. His demon intuition had gone off like angry hornets. There was trouble nearby.  
  
Standing up, the moonlight revealed his face as he walked to his window. Squinting outside, he looked for anything suspicious. Nothing. At all. Then he felt it. Like an electric shock. There was someone else in the room. With strong spirit energy.  
  
Even when Kurama whirled around to face the intruder, the shadows still hid the nighttime prowler.  
  
"I was wondering when you would figure out I was here." the intruder said in a mix of amusement and irritation. It was definitely a female, Kurama decided.  
  
"What do you want here?" Kurama said defensively, clenching his fists.  
  
The stranger stepped out of the shadows to reveal her face.  
  
Akira. Of course. He should have known all along.  
  
"Ah, I see that you already know me." Akira smirked, noticing his steely gaze, "You must be Youko, or Kurama as you know preferred to be called. We know all about you."  
  
"And who exactly is 'we'?" Kurama asked, maintaining his cold expression.  
  
"Shame on you. You should know by now. Catalyst of course. Your toddler of a boss should have told you by now." She replied, a deceiving grin still on her face. She was treating this like a laughing matter, Kurama thought in annoyance.  
  
"If you plan on attacking now, I will kill you with no mercy." Kurama growled, spirit aura flaring to show he was not joking.  
  
Akira laughed, "I assure you, I have no intention of fighting you. As long as you give me reason not to." With a more serious tone, "Oh no. You hold something very important. And you need to be alive in order for us to get it."  
  
"Tell me what it is it that I have that you and your group need so badly?" Kurama snarled. His nails were digging into his palms, that if he pushed them in any harder, his hand would begin to bleed.  
  
"Did that idiot spy send you my message?" Akira questioned simply. She noticed the anger in his eyes grow. The spy must have been a friend of his.  
  
"Go to hell." Kurama hissed.  
  
"I could have snapped your little friend's throat if I wanted to. Aren't you glad I didn't?"  
  
"I prefer that you didn't touch him at all." Kurama growled, "Now I'll ask again. What do you want?"  
  
"I'm sure that it will become quite clear when the time is right. Now, I must leave. But we should be meeting again soon." Akira said calmly.  
  
Kurama blinked in surprise. She was gone. Just like that. He sat back down on his bed, glancing at his clock. 3:00 a.m. He shut his eyes, trying to grab at the memories that were slowly surfacing. He knew Akira. He was sure. But Kurama couldn't remember where or when he had met her. The memories slipped away like water in his hands. I'll find out who you are Akira, Kurama silently vowed to himself.  
  
joy. I've finished chappie 3. numba 4 coming soon. 


	4. Chapter 4

hello! thanks much to danielle for granting me with the first review! and in return, here is chapter 4!  
  
Yusuke looked up at the faultlessly blue sky. He hated school. But here he was, being forced to by Koenma to investigate Akira safely.  
  
"Why am I taking orders from a toddler!" Yusuke yelled a bit too loudly. People gave him strange looks and walked away.  
  
One wise-guy sneered, "I don't know? Why are you?"  
  
Yusuke grumbled and walked away as fast as possible. Keiko should be catching up soon to nag him about the exams, which were only two weeks away. His thoughts were suddenly cut off.  
  
"Yusuke." Kurama's voice came from behind him.  
  
"Kurama? What is it?" Yusuke asked, noticing Kurama's unusually dark expression.  
  
"Akira paid me a visit last night."  
  
"Really? Did she try and fight you?"  
  
"No. But I think I know her from before." Kurama replied hesitantly.  
  
Yusuke was surprised, "From where?"  
  
"Thats the thing. I can't remember. She must be from the time I called myself Youko. Because I can't remember too much before I became human. So thats why I've volunteered to look through the Spirit world's secret records."  
  
"But theres tons of files in there! It would take you ages."  
  
Kurama let out a sigh, "If thats what it takes, then I'll do it. Speaking of which, I should be meeting Koenma in an hour. Goodbye for now Yusuke."  
  
And then he walked off in the other direction. Yusuke watched after him and finally went off to school.  
  
"Urameshi! Hurry up! The bell's gonna ring soon!" Kuwabara yelled from the school gates. And right on cue, the bell rang.  
  
"Good job you stupid jinx!" Yusuke shouted and began to run.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kurama sat on top of the tall building, staring at the early morning sun. Peaceful moments like this let his mind drift. He closed his eyes and memories lazily drifted up into his mind's eye like steam from boiling water.  
  
"Youko... run away. Run as fast as you can. I'll slow him down." A hazy voice that sounded like a static voice from a badly tuned radio. But he could definitely tell it was a female.  
  
"I can't leave you. He'll kill you too." His voice now came.  
  
"Don't worry about me. Go." The female said. Kurama remembered, whoever she was, pushing him away.  
  
Kurama's eyes snapped open, widened. The girl. She made him feel so warm in the inside, even though he didn't know who she was. It couldn't be Akira. He had the exact opposite feelings for her. No. It couldn't be her, with cold emerald eyes and her infuriating smirk. He shook it off and remembered his appointment with Koenma.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Akira twiddled idly with her pencil. Who knew human school could be so dull? Too bad Hotoru wasn't here. He would have things much more interesting. But alas, he was off doing some work for Catalyst, she thought mock-dramatically.  
  
She sighed to herself. Why couldn't the Spirit World realize they were a force that could not be stopped? They were a revolution. They made things happen instead of waiting for things to happen to them. Then again, Spirit World was in the hands of a stubborn baby.  
  
"Akira. Please answer the question on the board." Her teacher said sternly. Akira noticed the entire class was looking at her expectantly.  
  
She glanced at the board and immediately answered, " -78.4."  
  
Everyone gaped in shock. The teacher had expected her to look around helplessly for not paying attention.  
  
"Um, correct." The teacher said, unnerved by the quickness.  
  
Akira, satisfied, leaned back in her chair. Being a genius leader of a genius group wasn't for nothing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yusuke practically whooped in joy when Botan told him what he had to do at lunchbreak.  
  
"Yusuke, one of Catalyst's group members has been locate. We need you to go see this group member." Botan whispered, eyes darting for any prying ears.  
  
"Urameshi? Whats Botan doing here?" Kuwabara questioned as he walked up to them.  
  
"Er, dropping off my lunch. Go away now." Yusuke said quickly, shooing him with his hands.  
  
"You better not be discluding me from the mission!" Kuwabara snapped, now suspicious.  
  
"Oh Kuwabara, it would be far too risky. I can't let you get hurt." Botan pleaded.  
  
"I don't care. If he gets to ditch school, so do I." Kuwabara said in his familiar stubborness.  
  
"Fine. Get your butt kicked like last time." Yusuke gave in.  
  
"Great!" Kuwabara said happily, oblivious to Yusuke's insult.  
  
So they began creeping away. It was all well until they reached the gate.  
  
"Yusuke! You're not ditiching school, are you?" Keiko said demandingly behind them.  
  
"Sorry Keiko. Its important." Yusuke replied and ran out the gate. Keiko was fuming, but she wouldn't leave. She wouldn't leave school during schooltime even if it was burning down. That would be to his advantage.  
  
"Shouldn't you explain why you have to leave?" Botan inquired.  
  
"Nah, she'll live." Yusuke shrugged.  
  
"So what exactly is the mission?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Tracking someone from the Catalyst group." Yusuke answered shortly.  
  
"I have his coordinates. His name is Hotoru by the way." Botan offered information.  
  
"Who cares?" Yusuke scoffed, "His name can be Lily for all I care."  
  
"Anyways, he appears to be hanging out in the alley next to that new nightclub they opened downtown." Botan said, pointing it out on the map she just drew out of her pocket.  
  
"So he likes nightclubs, eh?" Kuwabara said curiously, "Wait a minute. Is it a nightclub you dance at, or one with strip-"  
  
"Thats quite enough, you perv." Yusuke interjected.  
  
"I wasn't thinking like that!" Kuwabara shouted, deeply insulted.  
  
"Okay you two. Quit squabbling and we can go down to see him." Botan entered the fight and stopped it.  
  
They took a fifteen minute walk to their destination. They walked through the alley which seemed quite empty.  
  
"Well where is he Botan?" Yusuke asked in an accusatory tone.  
  
"He's here. I can sense it." Kuwabara said warily.  
  
"Very clever. And I thought you were completely useless." Someone said in front of them.  
  
A boy one or two years older than them materialized before their eyes. He grinned in a rather malicious way, revealing an oddly sharp tooth.  
  
"Who're you calling useless!" Kuwabara snapped, tough guy persona wasted on the boy before them.  
  
"I was directly addressing you, if you took the time to notice." the stranger replied simply.  
  
"Chill out Kuwabara." Yusuke said calmly, putting an arm in front of Kuwabara to keep him from charging. He looked coolly at the boy, "Hotoru of the Catalyst, right?"  
  
"That I am. Looks like you've been doing your homework." Hotoru laughed coldly, glancing at Botan.  
  
"Well let me tell you something. Send a message to your ringleader: We will track you down like the dogs you are." Yusuke said, looking at him with half-lidded eyes.  
  
"Ha! Good luck trying! Catalyst is a revolution. We make things happen instead of waiting for things to happen. Your attempts are futile and purely out of vain." Hotoru responded with equal sass. And like that, he disappeared into thin air.  
  
"He's gone. I can't sense him anymore." Kuwabara said in surprise.  
  
Yusuke suddenly cracked a huge smile.  
  
"Why are you so happy? Hotoru got away." Botan scolded.  
  
"Didn't you hear me? Or see me? I was all cool and calm. I showed him." Yusuke said proudly.  
  
"My God Yusuke. You fail to take this seriously." Botan sighed at the still smiling spirit detective.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kurama sat down with the next dusty file. After all this, here was the fruit of his efforts. The dusty, undistinguished folder labeled 'Yaishe'. The file system was terribly disorganized. Thats why it took so long. With trembling hands, he opened the file to reveal any potential secrets.  
  
teeheehee. I'm so bad. I left it at a cliffhanger! yippee. don't kill me. instead, review! 


	5. Chapter 5

alrite, chapter 5, i'm on a roll! ne ways, whoever reading this other than danielle, please review.  
  
His eyes shone with anticipation as he slowly opened the file. This was the possible answer to Kurama's problems. Even though it was disappointingly thin, he was still eager anyways.  
  
"The Yaishe Family dates back to..." He began to mumble to himself. Her family was quite old, dating back to the ancient wars in the spirit world. And that was nearly ten thousand years ago. Luckily, there was much more information on her immediate family and her. He learned that she was an telepathic demon, able to manipulate anything around her to her will. Humans were not excluded from the group. Akira's father had caused mass chaos on the humans by means of mind control and forcing humans to riot against one another. He was caught and executed by the Spirit World. Akira's mother had died a few years after Akira had been born, cause of death unknown.  
  
Kurama spotted something interesting. It was about Catalyst. The report said that the group had been started by Akira's grandfather, and leadership was passed to the next heir. She was surprisingly young to take control of such a powerful group. She surely couldn't be that strong? But Kurama had learned to never underestimate his enemies. And Akira was no exception. In human years, Akira was only fifteen years old. That was a great pressure for someone so young. There must be members older than her. After so much work, Kurama was severely disappointed that all his work had been for a small file, that didn't tell him that much.  
  
Letting out a sigh of frustration, he slowly put away the disheveled folders back into their place.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So did you have the pleasure of meeting the detective?" Akira asked, sarcasm harshening her voice.  
  
"Indeed. He even has a little blue-haired girlfriend with a bodyguard." Hotoru sneered in response.  
  
"Negative. The blue haired one is merely an assistant, a bratty little schoolgirl is his girlfriend." Akira corrected.  
  
"I don't see why you don't let me finish them off." A third speaker entered the conversation. The speaker sat on a chair, casually leaning backwards. Unnatural white hair hid her face. Maybe if the girl was about seventy, the white hair would be alright, but she looked like a teenager.  
  
Hotoru's steel colored eyes gleamed in malevolence, "Wait a little longer, Maya, you will have your blood."  
  
A pair of jet-black eyes sparkled in an unearthly glow beneath the snow white hair. Maya laughed a cold laugh.  
  
"You can spill as much blood as you please soon. But for now, you must hold back." Akira ordered. Hooking her shining black hair behind her ear, Akira said, "Its that Kurama one that annoys me. Let me kill him myself. If theres nothing more I hate, its a traitor like him, crossing over to become a human."  
  
"Why he chose to remain human is quite a puzzle, is it not?" Hotoru said mithlessly, "And I shall take out the brawn, the one they call Kuwabara."  
  
Maya snorted in contempt, "I wouldn't even bother with a weakling like him."  
  
Akira went up to her room. The others should be returning soon for the meeting. But there was something familiar about the Kurama. Closing her eyes, voices filled her mind.  
  
"Run...I will follow when the time is right. We will meet again." a voice came, that sounded so familiar to her. It was a girl for sure who was talking. But it was too badly blurred that she could not tell who it was. And then there was a briallant light that seemed to fill her with a comforting warmth.  
  
She snapped her eyes open. Unfamiliar memories like that one had been plaguing her recently. But she did know it was from her life on the Spirit World. Life back then was blurry. She could only remember Catalyst and her father. But those two things were a major part of her life anyways.  
  
Akira shook it off and stood up. The meeting was coming up soon anyways.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Is that all there was?" Yusuke groaned in a frustration much like Kurama's.  
  
"I'm sorry. But there was nothing else. They're a very shady family." Kurama responded to Yusuke's characteristic impatience.  
  
"A whole day wasted for just that." Kuwabara sighed.  
  
"But you seem to know about Akira more than the files do." Hiei said, looking at him questioningly through half lidded eyes.  
  
Kurama could feel their eyes on him, "Of course not. I had no association with her or her family before." At least I think not, Kurama added as a mental thought.  
  
"Hiei's right. You've been acting weirder than usual ever since Akira and Catalyst showed up." Yusuke said, now suspicious.  
  
Kurama was beginning to feel fed up with so much confusion. So he stood up and left the room without a word.  
  
"Someone's obviously pissed today." Kuwabara snorted.  
  
Kurama made his way down the street, night falling quickly. The bright colors of the sunset had soon faded into the blanket of a blue-black sky when he finally got home. His mother gave her habitual smile and hello as he went up the stairs.  
  
He lay on his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. He never cared much for his past. It was something he wished to never think about again.  
  
And for a good reason. Though he could never explain it, whenever he thought of it, his heart ached painfully. Like there was something extremely important he had left behind. But most of his memory was gone. He was no longer Youko, but Kurama, or Shuuichi as his mother called him.  
  
But Kurama ignored the many questions in his mind and walked downstairs for dinner.  
  
ok. end of chapter 5. review and chapter 6 should be out soon. peace! 


	6. Chapter 6

you know the routine by now, read and review.  
  
Many years ago in the Spirit World, the destiny of two demons intertwined. Akira and Kurama (better known as Youko back then ) were linked to one another and they could do nothing to prevent it. Here is how the story goes...  
  
"My Lord, it is time for our neighbors to offer their yearly tribute. I have already dispatched the message. We give them two weeks time." A demon richly dressed said humbly as he bowed.  
  
Piercing storm blue eyes glanced briefly at the bowed man, "Good. But tell them I wish for a better girl, one with a brain. My girls barely have any education, let alone know what the word means." The speaker sat upon a golden throne with luxourious velvet pillows. He let out a sigh, moving a few strands of dark copper hair.  
  
"Of course, Lord Hayden." The man replied and left the grand room.  
  
He laid back in his chair and closed his eyes, smile playing across his lips.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Maya! I'm back!" A girl called as she pushed away a crude straw door, leading into an even shabbier hut.  
  
"Yes, yes. I could hear you breathing as you walked here. You must work on your stealth." Another girl said from a different room.  
  
The first speaker came in, looking irritated. "Shut up. You're lucky I came back, I could have left and you would be all alone, with no one-"  
  
"Alright. Thank you Akira, the great one with so much mercy." Maya said, rolling her eyes in sarcasm.  
  
Akira made a face and sat on the bed next to her, "You know I wouldn't ditch you. You're still badly injured."  
  
Maya scowled at being referred as weak, "I'm getting a lot better for your information." Then she felt a pang of familiar pain in her side. She tried very hard not to clutch the wound and worry Akira further.  
  
"We'll find a way to get the cure. I'll bite my own leg off for it." Akira said, trying to earn a smile from her.  
  
They both then caught voices coming from outside, "... rethink your decision. This is the daughter of the renowned Itoma Yaishe. It would be such a disgrace to use his only child as tribute." One man pleaded.  
  
Akira started at the mention of her father's name. Tribute? She thought in alarm.  
  
"What the hell?" Maya hissed as she heard someone enter the hut.  
  
"Well it would be such a disgrace if we were forced to destroy this village." The second man said threateningly with no mercy.  
  
"You do realize you are trespassing." Akira said in a cold and stony voice as two men walked in on the room they were in. She recognized both of them. The one that was stooped and had a cane to support his trembling figure was the village spokesperson, an old, old demon. The other one was a tall and upright fellow, with an expression of distaste. He was an official that came every year to collect a bride for their neighboring demon lord. She immediately put the information together and felt a sinking feeling in her stomach when she realized what was happening. The hiss of anger from Maya also showed that she knew what was happening.  
  
"So this is the dwelling of Akira Yaishe." The official said, taking no notice of the two other people in the room.  
  
Akira grew irritated at being ignored, "Listen. I am well aware of what you are here for, and my answer is no."  
  
The offcial's eyes sparked maliciously, "Smart girl, aren't you? Lord Hayden will like that."  
  
"She told you no." Maya spoke now, a fire building in her dark eyes.  
  
"And I will kill you if I have reinforce my answer." Akira replied, fists clenched.  
  
Meanwhile, the other man sank away, shame etched in his wrinkled face.  
  
The official smiled, "Bold of you, threatening a servant of Hayden."  
  
Akira's eyes took on their characteristic glow as a flare of spirit energy came from her hand.  
  
"Impressive. But my, I have forgotten my manners. I am Master Ikkoku, servant of the Great Hayden. You will grow to respect him, do not worry." He said, unfazed by her threat. His eyes drifted to Maya, who was trying to look as powerful as possible, the effect ruined by the fact that she was lying helplessly on a bed.  
  
Akira noticed this and stood defensively in front of her, "I will never call you a master."  
  
"Really? Well, I see persuasion is not an option. But I do see your friend is badly injured. Your spokesperson told me all about this. Work of a poison blade, as I've heard." Ikkoku said, eyes shining in cruel laughter, "And you have no resources to cure her. How unfortunate."  
  
"So what are you saying? You can help her?" Akira asked cautiously, trying hard to hide her hope.  
  
"He's lying, don't believe him." Maya said and grabbed her arm, as if afraid to let her go.  
  
"There are a few conditions to it of course." Ikkoku said slyly.  
  
Akira fell silent. She knew the conditions already, "Let me think about it." She did not look at Maya in the eyes.  
  
"Yes. Tomorrow night should suffice. For now, I bid you good day." Ikkoku said and walked out.  
  
"He's a little weasel, him and his master. I've heard awful stories about Hayden, he's-" Maya began to plead.  
  
"Theres no other way Maya. Hotoru's disappeared, and God knows where the rest of Catalyst is. My father's dead, right now all I have is you. And I won't let you leave me like everyone else did." Akira said strongly, blocking out any reasoning Maya had.  
  
She fell silent and looked up at the ceiling as Akira left the room, "Akira..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The long grass stirred as swift feet ran across it. Youko halted, and silver white hair fell over his shoulders. His golden eyes narrowed in suspicion, feeling a nearby hostile force.  
  
He made a rapid turn, claws making contact with someone. He looked down and saw glowering blue eyes staring at him. Hayden.  
  
Quickly recovering, Hayden bolted up and delivered a powerful punch that sent Youko flying.  
  
"Fool!" Youko said in rage as he rushed towards him.  
  
"Still prowling about Youko?" Hayden said calmly as he nimbly dodged him.  
  
He had regained his cool and collected persona as he swiped Hayden with his shining claws. It was no use. Both demons were too equally matched in strength and speed.  
  
"No use Hayden. Neither of us will win today. Like every battle." Youko said and withdraw. Hayden knew this also and stepped away.  
  
"You're right. Not today. Some other time." Hayden said and disappeared.  
  
Youko sat on the ground, moonlight revealing silver among the white hair. Every day he had contemplated what a good friend of his had made him promise.  
  
"Youko. I am old. My time is coming." Itoma Yaishe had said.  
  
"Not you. You're too strong." Youko said, alarmed by his solemness.  
  
This brought a smile to Itoma, "If only. My skills are breaking. Catalyst needs a leader. When I die, my daughter is to take my place. She cannot die."  
  
Youko remained quiet. He had often heard much about Itoma's daughter.  
  
"I need a favor from you." Itoma said and turned to him.  
  
"Name it." Youko said.  
  
"Please. When I am gone, promise me to take care of Akira. She is all that matters to me now. Make sure no harm comes to her." Itoma said, voice breaking.  
  
Youko remained silent for a moment. Itoma never showed any weakness. Never. But here he was, on the edge of tears, "Yes. I promise on my life I will protect Akira at any costs."  
  
A great relief had crossed his face, "Thank you Youko. I owe you everything."  
  
Ten days later, Itoma had died. He somehow knew his death was coming. And Youko was unable to fulfill his promise. Days passed by as Youko fervently searched for his daughter. She seemed to have run away when Itoma died.  
  
His thought was suddenly broken by a rustling noise. Could it be Hayden? If it was, he wasn't being very stealthy.  
  
In the blink of an eye, Youko seized a figure behind the tall bushes. It was a demon that looked of an elite class. Nonetheless, he seemed to be a lower class apparition. He stunk of Hayden's scent. A spy, Youko thought in disgust.  
  
"U-unhand me." He stuttered, squirming to get free. Like a worm, Youko thought distastefully.  
  
"What is your business spying on me?" Youko asked, fangs bared.  
  
"My business is not with you tonight. I am on other matters." Ikkoku said desperately. For once he was telling the truth. He had just been passing through the bushes when Youko captured him.  
  
He saw no lie in his eyes. Reluctantly, he let him go. Ikkoku was about to run off when Youko said, "Tell your Master that his habit of taking women from this village is a habit that only a foolish tyrant would commit." He saw a flash of anger as Ikkoku ran off, like prey that a predator with a full belly let go.  
  
With one last look at the shining white moon, Youko ran, which looked more like he was flying over the field.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The carriage slowly drove across the bumpy terrain, making it uncomfortable for the passengers.  
  
Akira and Maya ignored it. Akira sadly looked over at Maya who was staring out the window with a blank face.  
  
"Maya..." Akira said and put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
She pushed her hand off blatantly. She continued her punishment to Akira successfully.  
  
Akira faced her defeat and resigned to looking out her window. Ikkoku sat up in front, steering the horses. Her head began to boil as she remembered his infuriating smirk. She felt so helpless, like a someone drowning in a raging sea with no one to help her. And why couldn't Maya understand why she was doing this? Akira's eyes narrowed in contempt until she noticed something. A demon standing next to the road. Their eyes met. His amber eyes widened as he stared at her. Akira had a sudden feeling that she knew him.  
  
But before she could think anymore about it, Ikkoku began to go faster and the stranger disappeared quickly.  
  
Up in front, Ikkoku had noticed Youko standing by the road and picked up speed, wanting no trouble.  
  
Akira heard pounding feet behind the carriage. She turned to see the stranger pursuing them hotly, eyes locked on her. Even Maya pulled away from the window to see the demon behind them.  
  
Ikkoku desperately speeded the horses up. He knew he should have brought faster horses and cursed himself for not doing so.  
  
Youko's face full of grim determination, he tore away two wheels of the carraige and it came to a sudden halt.  
  
He's trying to loot us, Akira thought. This carriage was richly adorned, it was bound to attract robbers. And he'll kill me and Maya. Maya was too weak too fight with her injuries, and Ikkoku was a low level apparition of no use against this strong enemy. She would have to fight him. Thats fine by me, she thought with a grin. Stepping out of the carriage, Akira began to feel the adrenaline of a battle coming up.  
  
Maya was feeling desperate. What if Akira couldn't fight this enemy? She wouldn't stand a chance, being so handicapped. Ikkoku was also aware he had no chance against Youko.  
  
Itoma's daughter. Youko could see their striking resemblance. The same emerald eyes that seemed to have a light of their own, almost an inner fire. Itoma's hard features had been softened into the girl's face. And he had raised her well. Her spirit energy has soared up, impressive for someone who looked so harmless. But there was one problem. She didn't know who he was.  
  
It turned out she wasn't much of a talker. With incredible speed, Akira charged, conjuring a handful of fire.  
  
He barely missed the fury of her embers. So she was an element conjurer. Like her father. Youko had to prove that he meant no harm. But that was near impossible when she constantly charged with even stronger attacks from before.  
  
Maya and Ikkoku watched in astoundment. Maya realized that both of them were on the same spirit energy levels. It was a stalemate.  
  
Akira began to grow impatient. He had been defensive through the entire battle, never attacking her. It was a trick of some sort. And she wouldn't fall for it. Suddenly, he grabbed her wrists with a vice-like grip.  
  
"Listen to me, I don't want to fight you. I'm-" Youko began urgently. Akira interjected with a vicious punch, forcing him to let go and stagger back.  
  
"A bit too late for that." Akira said icily and pulled back.  
  
Youko felt furious. His cheek stung and ached where she had punched him. Akira refused to listen. He resolved to knock her unconcious. Then he would tie her up. Then he could burn her alive, he thought irritably. No. He promised Itoma.  
  
Ikkoku pulled one of the two horses away from the carriage. He would have to find a different bride. It was too dangerous for him to stay.  
  
"Where do you think your going?" Maya said and clutched his shoulder tightly. To Ikkoku, her grip felt like it would pop his arm off.  
  
"N-nowhere." He stuttered and backed away from the horse.  
  
"I thought so." she said in satisfaction.  
  
Youko felt impatience knaw him as Akira continued her savage attacks. Growing sick of it, he shouted, "Stop it! You wouldn't want to kill your father's friend, would you?"  
  
Akira stood still all of the sudden. He knew her father. His friend. Itoma had told her to search for him. He had never told her the person's name. He said that person would protect her. A scowl contorted her face. She needed no protector. This demon would not play bodyguard to her. Nonetheless, she would never harm any of her father's friends.  
  
Back in the carriage, Maya quickly remembered him. Youko, Itoma had called him. Ikkoku relaxed when they stopped fighting.  
  
A deep mistrust crossed Akira's face. Itoma apparently also raised her to be paranoid, Youko mused. She turned away and walked back to the carriage. What was she doing? He thought and followed her.  
  
"Whatever my father told you to do, forget it. I need no protection from a total stranger, friend to my father or not." Akira said over her shoulder. He noticed the fiery glow from her eyes had diminished, and now reflected weariness of one who had seen too much for one lifetime.  
  
Youko remembered Itoma had the same look in his eyes when he had said his time was coming. The same saddened, lost look. 


	7. chapter 7

Her fingers curled and uncurled into fists as she stood in front of Hayden, his cobalt eyes judging her critically. Akira summoned all her willpower to keep from blowing his head off. This was his fault. The whole reason she was in this mess was right in front of her. She took this time to also judge him. His face was squarely built, the effect of his powerful jaw muscles only adding to his hardened looks. A regular pretty boy, Akira concluded.  
  
Hayden's handsome features were then twisted into a malevolent grin. Akira scowled darkly. Her fingers itched to gouge his eyes out.  
  
"Your name is Akira Yaishe, heir of the Catalyst group, are you not?" Hayden inquired, tone flat and unreadable.  
  
"Yes." She responded shortly. It was a waste of breath to talk to him.  
  
"A disorganized group of rebels, hoping to overthrow King Yama. Hmph, what ignorant fools." He said in loathe.  
  
Akira's eyes suddenly blazed with vehemence. She shook uncontrollably and spoke in low, deadly tones, "I will not have a pampered, spoiled, rich brat like you speak that way of Catalyst!" As she lunged, she unexpectedly found a sword pointing at her throat.  
  
"Nor will I have a mere commoner insult me." Hayden growled, eyes alit with similar fury, "Go to your chambers and I will deal with you later."  
  
Her rage simmered down and she stared with pure loathing at him. She spun on her heel and stormed out the grand doors. Her and Hayden were probably well matched in spirit energy. The only reason why that sword had been at her throat instead of his was because she had lost all control, and charged blindly with no skill or tact.  
  
Itoma tried to keep stride with her furious pace. He was frightened from Akira's attempted attack on his Lord Hayden.  
  
"I want to see Maya." She snarled at Itoma. He mouthlessly agreed and now led her to a room at the end of an elaborate corridor.  
  
She pushed the door open with a crash, Itoma ran off like an alarmed rabbit. Maya lay on a soft feather bed, which felt heavenly compared to the straw mat she had slept on for so long. A window made of ornately designed glass revealed a beautiful scene of Sakura trees in bloom next to the bed.  
  
She had dropped her silent treatment awhile ago and asked in concern, "What's wrong with you?"  
  
Akira's expression of wrathfulness was reinstated with fatigue. She sat down on the plush bed, "Maya, what have I gotten myself into?"  
  
"I told you the man was a tyrant. You didn't listen and now you've gotten into this chaos." Maya responded.  
  
This comment didn't help Akira's troubles whatsoever.  
  
Maya's tone softened, realizing this, "We'll find a way out of this Akira. We always do."  
  
"No we won't. My father always got us out of our troubles. But he's not here anymore." Akira's mouth went slack as she stared outside into the dying day.  
  
"You've done well in scouting for a suitable bride, Itoma." Hayden said evenly, this time, edge of approval in his voice.  
  
Itoma looked up at his lord in astonishment. "Thank you, My Lord."  
  
Hayden truly was interested in the girl for once. She had retaliation burning in her core. This attitude was new and refreshing. It could take awhile for him to get tired of her. She was a challenge. He liked a good challenge. And the fact that she was heir to the Catalyst group was a plus. The group had been an irritation to him for years. They had once come close to toppling him and taking control of his lands. Now that he had the heir within his grip, the situation was under control. It was all working out so flawlessly. He grinned triumphantly, unaware that it would all go awry soon.  
  
Youko's expressionless face nearly gave way to frustration. It was late night and despite the bright moonlight illuminating his way, he could barely see into the rooms of the castle. In one of these rooms, Akira would be there. He could help her escape and his promise to Akira's father would be fulfilled. From there, Akira was strong enough to take care of herself. He carefully edged across the narrow ledge high above the ground. He had been doing this for a few floors now. After continuing this process for the next few floors, he finally reached a wide open window.  
  
"I heard you coming." A voice suddenly said, surprising him. It was Akira, sitting on a chair in front of the window.  
  
Youko swung in wordlessly without invitation. Akira sat patiently, waiting for the explanation she already knew.  
  
"You must be insane to willingly come here. Do you have a death wish?" He asked, voice almost in a hiss.  
  
"They promised to help Maya." Akira responded, anger tinging her tone.  
  
"Hayden's a lying snake, his servants are the same. You can never trust them." Youko said, irritated by how naïve she was.  
  
She fell silent then. She cursed herself for never putting this into consideration. Akira couldn't meet his fierce eyes now. She had been a fool, and she and Maya would pay the price for it.  
  
"Forget it. Right now you have to escape, while you still have the chance." Youko said, grabbing her arm.  
  
She yanked it away and stood up, "I am not leaving without Maya." This time they locked eyes, Akira's challenging his.  
  
He started to grind his teeth, she was being stubborn. He finally realized that Akira would rather fight him before she left without this Maya. "Fine. We'll take her, but we will have to be extremely careful. Understood?"  
  
"She's sick. She could die if she doesn't get the right medicine." Akira said, slumping back into her chair.  
  
Youko let out a low growl. So many complications to this. Then he remembered, "Theres a village north from here that's known for its medicine. Your friend could get proper treatment there."  
  
These words brought a new hope into Akira. But Maya might be too ill to make it there. Yet Hayden probably would refuse to help Maya. She debated these two facts in silence and finally decided, "Alright. We go north." She stood up, desperately hoping she was making the right decision.  
  
Their escape had gone surprisingly easy, the only bump in their otherwise smooth plan was the guards that had nearly caught them. They barely managed to escape.  
  
But now, they were riding north on the horses they had stolen from Hayden's stables, the sun rising to the right of them. Akira was in a state of euphoria, lost in her bliss.  
  
They finally stopped for a rest when they were at a safe distance. A small white cat slinked out of one of Akira's saddlebags, and stretched out. Youko watched the cat slowly morph into Maya, Akira's friend. Shape shifters, Youko thought in distaste. He had never liked them much.  
  
"I need some water." Maya said hoarsely. Travel didn't suit her illness. Akira quickly pulled out a flask that Maya drank deeply from.  
  
"How much farther is this village?" Akira asked.  
  
Youko thought for a second and answered, "If we keep a good pace, six days."  
  
Akira sighed. She was hoping it would be closer. Maya was already weakened from one day of journeying.  
  
Maya had fallen asleep, back in her cat form. Akira leaned against a tree and said, "Were you there?"  
  
Youko looked up, not understanding what she was saying, "What?"  
  
"At my father's execution I mean." Akira clarified, a sadness glittering in her eyes.  
  
Youko hung his head and said quietly, "Yes. I was there. I'm sorry for his death. He was truly a powerful figure. I respected him greatly."  
  
Akira nodded. She then said, "On that day, I didn't even know what was happening. He was just gone that day. I found out from some demons in my village." She slunk down to the ground, back still against the tree.  
  
Youko looked away, feeling uneasy. Breaking the silence, he inquired, "What do you plan to do after your friend is healed?"  
  
"What every heir to Catalyst would do, of course. My group members have been scattered since my father's death, and I plan to reunite us all. I'll make my father proud." Akira said with pride. Then she added, slightly embarrassed, "And produce an heir too."  
  
She was fiercely beautiful then, Youko thought off-handedly. His thoughts were broken as Maya stirred, mouth opened in a yawn.  
  
Over their travel, Youko and Akira began to wonder why Hayden hadn't pursued them. He was arrogant and this would be a blow to his pride. It was like calm before a storm. But this fact floated to the back of their minds as Youko and Akira became closer. Youko felt strangely attached to her, and the same with Akira.  
  
Their journey ended when they finally reached the village they had fervently searched for.  
"Your friend's condition is very bad." The lead medicine man of the village frowned, "And bringing her on such a journey didn't help her very much. But I am confident I can help her. We have medicine that can help her, but it will at least take nine or ten days."  
  
Akira and Youko exchanged glances. Nine or ten days in the same place made them easy targets for Hayden. But presently, they had no choice.  
  
"Akira, I'm going to be alright." Maya said, a rare smile lighting her features.  
  
"You have to thank Youko too." Akira said humbly.  
  
Maya thanked Youko to the point of frustration. Feeling much lighter, Akira and Youko left Maya to be treated by the medicine man.  
  
"As soon as Maya is better, I'll have to be going, and you can get on with your business." Youko said tentatively.  
  
Akira stopped, realizing this. "I see. Well that's fine." Akira said. She then felt a twinge of regret. Shaking it off, they continued their walk in silence.  
  
But then Youko stopped and hesitantly said, "But if you don't feel safe-"  
  
"I'm quite capable of taking care of myself." Akira interjected, voice a calm fury.  
  
"It was merely a suggestion." Youko replied coolly. They soon went back to check up on Maya.  
  
The days passed in tension, waiting for Hayden's attack. But each day passed without even a rumor of assault.   
  
"This feels much better." Maya said as she took brisk strides up and down the hut's floor. It was their tenth day in the village, and Maya was almost healed.  
  
"Do you feel like you can take another journey?" Akira asked hopefully. The absence of attack from Hayden had left high-strung and paranoid.  
  
"I can do anything in this condition." Maya said, beaming. Then her voice went down, "But maybe its you who doesn't want to leave." It wasn't a question, but a statement.  
  
"Why makes you say that?" Akira inquired warily.  
  
"Youko's leaving after I'm completely healed, right?"  
Akira nodded mutely, and Maya continued to speak.  
  
"You two seem to have gotten very close lately. You could even say that you two are in-"  
  
"Maya! I do not- I don't..."  
  
"Love him?" she finished calmly, "Even if you don't feel that way for him, Youko cares deeply for you. Its pretty obvious, you know."  
  
Akira glowered at Maya silently. She did not love Youko. At least she thought so. She was about to retort, when someone entered the hut.  
  
It was the medicine man. But there was something wrong with him. He limped forward with widened eyes filled with terror.  
  
He grabbed Akira's shoulders, mouth moving soundlessly.  
  
"What's wrong?" Akira asked urgently. But she already knew. Hayden.  
  
"Run...they're here...him...Youko." He managed to rasp. He then went limp in Akira's arms, dead.  
  
"He's here, Maya. We have to find Youko and run for it." Akira said quickly and grabbed Maya's arm and they ran outside. They suddenly stopped. The village was overrun with strangers. They all bore the red and yellow flag of Hayden.  
  
"They must be hunters." Maya hissed to Akira.  
  
One of the hunters spotted them crouching down and began to run towards them.  
  
"You two, get over here." he shouted. They were about to run for it when they found themselves surrounded.  
  
"We have to fight our way through," Akira muttered.  
  
"I agree." Maya grinned.  
  
One hunter pulled out a sword, and Akira reacted with lightning-fast reflexes. They fought for a way out and began to run.  
  
"Where could Youko be?" Akira wondered when they were a safe distance away. They were hiding in a small cave, but more hunters would probably follow.  
  
"Akira!" A familiar called in the distance.  
  
"Youko!" Akira called back. He was still alive, thankfully.  
  
He came to them, expression neutral as always. "Someone tipped Hayden off that we were here. Is your friend well enough to leave?"  
  
"Of course I am." Maya replied stonily.  
  
The three of them looked about warily as they got on top of their horses Youko had brought to them.  
  
All of the sudden, dozens and dozens of hunters appeared. They had been ambushed. Arrows began to fly from the hunters' bows. It was all they could do to avoid them. They began to battle for their lives.  
  
But despite all their strength, they were heavily outnumbered. And suddenly, all combating stopped. A deadly silence warned of things to come. Akira's eyes widened as a figure slowly walked forward. It was him.  
  
"You must be a fool to defy me." Hayden said, eyes filled with a fierce intensity. He turned to Youko, who was staring back in defiance, "You will pay the price for crossing me so many times Youko. You took my bride from me, you have challenged me many, many times. You deserve a slow and agonizing death."  
  
Youko responded with a silence that said a thousand words.  
  
"Maya, run for it, alright?" Akira whispered. Maya nodded her consent.  
  
Hayden snapped his attention to Akira, "And you. You must have some nerve-" He never managed to finish, because Akira set a brutal explosion of energy at him.  
  
The hunters went crazy at the attack on their master. Akira turned to Youko, away. Run as fast as you can. I'll slow him down." She said, feeling weak from so much fighting.  
  
"I can't leave you. He'll kill you too." Youko refused to leave without her.  
  
"Don't worry about me. Go." Akira replied and pushed him away. Her heart was beating a tattoo against her chest. Only two of them could escape, and it had to be Youko and Maya. They could survive. They had to survive.  
  
But Youko had no intention on escaping. He would fight with Akira.  
  
Hayden rose, face surprisingly calm. "Akira, don't be mad with me. After all, Youko was the one who sent a message to my castle on where you were."  
Akira stood shocked for a second. Youko was out of earshot, battling the hunters. He would never do something like that, "You're lying." She said boldly.  
  
"But I have his message right here," Hayden said lightly, pulling out a piece of paper. Akira saw that the writing revealed where they were. She felt numb. Who else would do it? The medicine man was the only one who knew of their arrival, and he had been killed unaware of what was happening. Then she realized something. The medicine man had rasped Youko's name before he died. That must be what he meant, that Youko betrayed them. Her numbness was replaced with a dizziness. "No...he couldn't...he wouldn't..."  
  
"Its true Akira. He could never be trusted." Hayden said, eyes glittering maliciously.  
  
"You traitor!" Akira roared.  
  
"Akira-" Youko began.  
  
"How could you- how could you-" Akira gasped. But she never finished. A silver phoenix swooped down from the sky and picked Akira up. But it didn't get Youko.  
  
It was Maya in phoenix form. She spoke to Akira telepathically, "I heard what Hayden said. Youko betrayed us."  
  
"Why?" Akira moaned. They flew far from the battle. They survived. Youko barely managed to escape, understanding why Akira had left him. She believed Hayden's lies. From then on, Akira pulled Catalyst back together. But secretly, her heart was broken from that day on. 


	8. Chapter 8

'lo. heres chap. 8 i think. You know the routine, read and review. but i have something to say. Why the hell is Kurama's school outfit magenta?? Its frightening. Anyways, if you don't mind, i'm going to take a loooong nap.

"I'm not going to school today." Yusuke grumbled, face in his pillow.

"Keiko and Kuwabara are waiting for you outside. Kuwabara said he had something important to tell you." His mother said, shaking him roughly.

Yusuke mumbled something incomprehensible and groggily walked to the bathroom. It better be something important Yusuke thought to himself as he splashed unpleasantly cold water on his face.

"Its about time Urameshi," Kuwabara reprimanded once Yusuke came outside, "Keiko already left 'cause she didn't want to be late."

"Typical of her." Yusuke snorted. As they walked to school, Yusuke questioned, "So what was so important that you had to wake me up? Is it at least about the mission?"

"I think so."

"What do you mean you think so? Did you forget, you moron?"

"No! Kurama and Hiei told me to tell you to wait for them afterschool. No one ever tells me whats happening." Kuwabara grumbled, hands in his pockets.

Yusuke ignored his complaint, still in a half-awake state. He was tired and he didn't want to deal with an insane 15-year-old bent on some evil plan. He yawned, thinking this mission would be simple, but he would be proven very wrong soon.

"You seem very distracted for these past few days." Hiei stated as he and Kurama walked to his school.

"Really? Well, its just that this mission is somewhat... unnerving for me. I know for a fact now that Akira was part of my- part of Youko's life before." Kurama said uneasily. He looked down at the ground, unwilling to explain further.

"I see. Have you told the others about this?" Hiei inquired.

"No. I don't think it has much to do with the mission."

"You could be highly mistaken. Your connection to her might effect the mission the most." Hiei disputed.

Kurama remained silent until they reached his school, "Goodbye Hiei. Remember to meet me and Yusuke afterschool."

Hiei replied with a silent nod.

As Hiei turned away, he said quietly, "Be careful Kurama."

He watched his companion be swallowed up by the crowd before turning towards his school. He felt this certain mission would be rather difficult for him from now on.

A day before...

"This is terrible, absolutely terrible. Father will rip me apart for this one." The young ruler of the Spirit world said, clutching his head.

"What is it sir?" Botan said curiously.

"My vault with all those dangerous artifacts-" Koenma began grimly.

"Oh dear." Botan said, bracing herself for bad news.

"-has been broken into. The work of Catalyst, I am sure. They took the Death Staff."

"Sir?" Botan inquired, not understanding why he was so distraught.

"The Death Staff. It wields the ancient, forbidden power to control the dead. This means an undying army. Oh, their motives are so very clear now." Koenma moaned miserably.

Botan took a deep breath, preparing herself for the worst.

"They must have gone to Earth to raise their army. I'm sure they're going to kill thousands of humans and raise them back as the undead with the Staff. This is absolutely terrible. Please alert Hiei and Kurama about this. Make sure they pass the information to Yusuke and Kuwabara."

"Yes sir." Botan said breifly, looking very shaken. She left the room, feeling distraught. Catalyst's goal was much bigger than some of their regular missions. She muttered to herself, "What a mess."

Yusuke snapped the pencil in his hand. It had to be the sixth one today. He was very tightly wound being so close to their enemy. But he couldn't randomly attack Akira at school. And Akira had taken almost no notice of him or Kuwabara. She was behaving like a normal schoolgirl. Yet he still couldn't stand sitting right behind her. Dumb seating order he thought irritably.

"Mr. Urameshi. I asked you a question. It would be appreciated if you answered it." His sharp history teacher's voice brought him back to the classroom.

"Erm..." Yusuke squirmed in his seat, feeling awkward.

The teacher gave him a sharp glare and threatened him with detention before turning back to the board. Yusuke glared at the back of Akira's head, who had not acknowledged him at all. It was unnerving. He sighed, realizing it was going to be one of those days.

"You want to go get something to eat, Shuuichi?" One girl asked hopefully, twirling her hair around a finger.

"Sorry, but I have a lot of work to finish. Possibly some other time." Kurama replied, trying to sound sincere. She seemed to have bought it and sank back into the crowd. The other girls realized he would not accept any of their offers and left, disappointed. I'm going to be late meeting Yusuke and Hiei, Kurama thought. As he was walked out the gate, he realized someone was waiting for him. It was Akira, taking a bite of an apple with her amazingly perfect teeth. She was inhumanly perfect, Kurama thought. Does no one else notice that?

"I saw your little fanclub back there." She crooned mockingly, "You're quite the heartbreaker, Shuuichi."

"I know what you are up to Akira. Its not going to work." Kurama said neutrally.

"Oh really?" Akira said, unaffected, "Who's going to stop me, you and your little human friends? I'd love to see you try Shuuichi." She had been smiling, but this grin was almost canine.

Kurama winced at his human name being used so mockingly, "Goodbye Akira. I daresay we will meet again." He left as quickly as he could, leaving her behind. With his fast pace, he was soon over at Yusuke's school, where Hiei and Yusuke were waiting.

"Its about time. What took you so long?" Yusuke said with his regular impatience.

"A few distractions." Kurama replied briskly. He looked over at Hiei, who looked like he didn't buy Kurama's excuse.

"Well, I've already filled Yusuke in on what Botan told us yesterday." Hiei finally spoke.

"Of course." Kurama said, having almost forgotten why they were here.

"I think Catalyst have already set their plan in motion. I heard Keiko talking about some mysterious deaths that happened recently." Yusuke contributed to the conversation.

"Well, we've got to be more alert. We don't know how all the members of Catalyst look like, so they have the advantage for now." Kurama said seriously. _You should be the one being more alert, Shuuichi_, a voice from the back of his head spoke. Kurama shook his head. It was Youko's voice. His voice came up every now and then, and even more ever since the mission had started.

"You alright there, Kurama?" Yusuke said, noticing Kurama's expression.

"Just tired." Kurama responded evenly, voice and face not betraying his emotion.

Yusuke left, leaving Kurama and Hiei behind. Hiei turned to Kurama and said, "What's going on that you're not telling me or anyone else?"

Kurama sighed. It was one thing to deceive Yusuke, but with Hiei, it was near impossible, "The reason I wasn't on time was because Akira was waiting for me outside. I don't know what she wanted, I left before she could tell me what she wanted."

"A threat knowing her." Hiei scoffed, "They're dangerous. I encountered one of their members sometime before I met you or the others. He was a rather dangerous character. I'm surprised none of them were entered in the Dark Tournament. Well, just watch out Kurama."

"I will Hiei." Kurama responded, looking up at the sky, "Looks like theres going to be a storm."

Hiei nodded, knowing he wasn't talking about the weather.

"It's a perfect idea, Akira. But that spirit detective and his companions are our biggest problem." Hotoru said. He and Akira were both sitting against a thick trunk of an oak tree, discussing plans.

"We can deal with them. I won't let them interfere." Akira responded, sounding very confident, "Long as we have the Staff, it shouldn't be too difficult."

Hotoru nodded his reply, "And besides, Maya's going to make it much easier for us soon."

Akira smiled. Maya would play an important part in her strategy.

Okay... there ya go. I'll put up chap. 9 when I feel like it...REVIEW DANIELLE!! AND WHO EVER IS READING THIS AND SELFISHLY NOT REVIEWING!!


End file.
